Harry Hermine
by Beppo1
Summary: Harry kommt in den Ferien zu den Grangers (mein Erstling...)
1. Todesser im Ligusterweg

_Kapitel 1: **Todesser im Ligusterweg**_

Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gab es mal wieder Krach, und Harry war es schuld. Alles war wie immer. Dudleys Gameboy war kaputt, seine neue Videokamera hat nie funktioniert (angeblich hat Harry sie verzaubert) und sein neuer Fernseher hatte schon nach 2 Tagen ein großes Loch in der Mattscheibe (was daran lag, das Harry das Programm verzauberte). Also war alles wie immer. Doch, Harry wartete auf etwas, doch er wusste nicht worauf. Professor Trelawney hatte kurz vor den Ferien nicht wie sonst seinen Tod voraus gesagt (was sie sonst in fast jeder Wahrsagestunde tat), sondern nur eine Gefahr, die er aber wahrscheinlich überleben würde: „Es ist etwas undeutlich.", hatte sie gesagt. Dies war eine Vorhersage, die sogar Hermine, der ja nach Trelawney, die Aura und das Innere Auge fehlten, ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel, wie Teeblätter oder Kristallkugeln, hätte machen können. Doch durch Trewlaneys Vorhersage etwas verunsichert, hatte Harry sicherheitshalber seine ganzen Hogwarts-Sachen in seinem Koffer gelassen und holte nur die Sachen raus, die er gerade brauchte. So holte er gerade sein Verwandlungsbuch, Pergament und eine Feder heraus und wollte seine Hausaufgaben weitermachen nachdem er gestern Nacht aufgehört hatte. Als plötzlich eine kleine Eule durch einen kleinen Spalt in seinem Fenster flatterte. Es war Pig.

_Hallo Harry,  
ich muss mich beeilen, da wir gleich nach Mallorca fahren.  
Fudge hat uns einen Urlaub spendiert, da mein Vater und Percy in letzter Zeit so viele Überstunden gemacht haben und deshalb etwas Entspannung bräuchten. (Wir glauben aber eher, dass er uns aus dem Weg haben will) Aber wie auch immer einem geschenkten Barsch schaut man nicht in ... ´s Maul.  
Außer dem währe es etwas auffällig, wenn wir so ein Geschenk ablehnen würden!  
Wir kommen erst kurz vor Schulbeginn zurück tut mir leid, dass du solange bei deinen Verwandten bleiben musst._

_Also, bis bald  
**Ron******_

_PS: Hermine sagt, sie könnten wegen Benzinmangel und Smog (was auch immer das alles sei) nicht in Urlaub fahren._

Während er las, setzte Pig sich zu Hedwig in den Käfig, was ihr nicht allzu viel auszumachen schien. Harry wollte sofort eine Antwort schreiben. Er nahm ein Pergament aus dem Koffer und nahm wieder Feder und Tinte zur Hand.  
In seinem Brief erklärte er Ron, stark vereinfacht, was es mit Benzin und Smog auf sich hat. Er erwähnte nur kurz, dass er glaubte, dass im Ligusterweg bald etwas geschehen könnte.   
Da Pig und Hedwig eingeschlafen waren und Harry sie nicht wecken wollte, ließ er den Brief an Ron auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen und legte sich auch schlafen, obwohl es erst 4Uhr nachmittags war.

Harry träumte von Männern in schwarzen Umhängen, die ins Haus der Dursleys kamen und ihn suchten. Plötzlich stand einer von ihnen vor ihm in seinem Zimmer. Er war groß und breit, nicht so wie Hagrid, sondern etwa 1,90 groß und entsprechend breit und wahrscheinlich auch kräftig. Der Mann hatte ihn gefunden. Er kam auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Hals und zog ihn hoch, dann öffnete der Todesser den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch Harry würde nie erfahren, was der Mann von ihm wollte, denn in diesem Moment wachte er auf. Harry sah, dass Pig schon mit dem Brief los geflogen war. Er konnte sich zwar nur schwer vorstellen, wie der kleine Vogel ihn hätte tragen wollen, doch Eulen sind sehr intelligente Tiere, das hatte Harry schon oft bemerkt. Harry ging ans Fenster um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen und öffnete es ganz. Doch da sah er Männer in schwarzen Unhängen auf dem Ligusterweg.   
Sie liefen auf Nummer 8 zu wo Mrs. Figg wohnte. (Harry glaubte sie gehörte zu den Alten Kämpfern und Dumbledore hätte sie hier hin geschickt um auf ihn aufzupassen.) Doch Mrs. Figg war gestern bei den Dursleys gewesen um zu sagen, dass sie kurzfristig weg müsste, es käme zwar etwas ungelegen, da sie Harry eigentlich aufnehmen wollte, wenn die Dursleys in Urlaub fuhren, aber es ließe sich nicht verschieben.  
Harry überlegte, ob sein Traum eine Art Vorahnung gewesen war. Als plötzlich die Tür von Mrs. Figgs Wohnung aufsprang, war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, dass es so war. Er musste verschwinden. Aber wie? Zaubern durfte er nicht! Wirklich nicht? Er war in Gefahr. – Glaubte er. – ‚Aber das Ministerium hat sicher im Moment anderes zu tun, als ein paar kleine Zaubereien eines Minderjährigen zu verfolgen.´, dachte er. So holte er seinen Besen und seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer, schrumpfte den Koffer und steckte ich in seine Tasche. Dann nahm er den Besen, Hedwig und den Umhang und wollte gerade aus dem Fenster verschwinden, als ihm die Dursleys einfielen. ‚Wenn da draußen wirklich Todesser sind, dann sind sie in großer Gefahr!´, dachte er und lief ins Schlafzimmer seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Er versuchte sie wach zu kriegen, doch sie hatten einen sehr tiefen Schlaf. Als er sie nicht wach bekam, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und sprach, „Enervate" und Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon waren auf der Stelle hell wach. „Was willst du? Warum hast du uns geweckt?!", schrie Onkel Vernon. „Draußen sind Todesser, Onkel Vernon.", sagte Harry ruhig aber bestimmt. „Na und?", fauchte Tante Petunia zurück. „Die werden euch umbringen!", antwortete Harry etwas verständnislos (Er lebte sich immer mehr in der Zaubererwelt ein). „Dann geh doch und kämpfe.", sagte Onkel Vernon höhnisch. „Also bitte, Onkel Vernonen, wenn ihr sterben wollt... Ich gehe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr diese Nacht überleben werdet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich, falls ihr überleben solltet, je wieder kommen werde." „Wie willst du denn hier raus kommen? Und du musst deine Sachen hier lassen.", sagte Harrys Onkel provozierend und Harry zog seine geschrumpften Koffer aus der Umhangtasche. „Ha!", rief Vernon, „die werden dich jetzt bestimmt rauswerfen, weil du gezaubert hasst.", lachte er. „Och, ich glaube, das Ministerium hat im Moment andere Sorgen als sich mit der Zauberei eines Minderjährigen zu beschäftigen, der sich außerdem noch in Gefahr befindet.", antwortete Harry in einem ähnlich Siegessicheren Tonfall. „Mach doch was du willst, Harry Potter!", schrie Harrys Onkel. „OK, gut, ich gehe! Aber wundert euch nicht, ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.", sagte Harry betont gleichgültig und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schrieb er sehr schnell ein paar Zeilen an das Ministerium.

**_ Todesser im Ligusterweg!  
Ich fliehe, die Dursleys wollen meine Hilfe nicht!_**

**_PS: habe mehrere Schrumpfzauber und einen Aufwachzauber (an Tante und Onkel) angewandt._**

**_Harry Potter_**

Er hielt den Zettel Hedwig vor den Schnabel gab ihr aber zu verstehen, dass sie noch nicht losfliegen sollte. Dann stieg er auf seinen Besen, schrumpfte noch Hedwigs Käfig, was diese gar nicht so toll fand, stopfte ihn auch in den Umhang, nahm Hedwig auf den Arm und schmiss den Tarnumhang über sich und den Besen. Dann flog er aus dem Fenster und ohne gesehen zu werden in Richtung London. Als der Ligusterweg außer sicht war ließ er Hedwig aus dem Umhang und sagte ihr sie sollte ins Ministerium fliegen. Wenige Minuten später fragte er sich, wo er jetzt nun selber hinfliegen sollte. In den Fuchsbau konnte er nicht, da die Weasley in Urlaub waren und in den Tropfenden Kessel wollte er auch nicht. Da fielen ihm die Grangers ein. Die würden ihn bestimmt aufnehmen. ‚Ja, genau, die Grangers werden mir Helfen!´, dachte er und flog in eine andere Richtung.

*********************************************************************************

Hallo Ihr,

ich habe diese Geschichte vor langer Zeit angefangen sie hat seit dem 3 Kapitel und wurde nie fertig geschrieben zuerst wegen Blockade und dann wegen Ideen Mangel

Also wenn ihr die fertigen Kapitel lesen wollt dann R/Rt

bitte

Beppo Gunnar  
Bonn

*********************************************************************************


	2. Bei den Grangers

_Kapitel 2: **Bei den Grangers**_

Gegen 23Uhr stand er vor einem Kiesweg. In der Mitte des Wegs befand sich ein Briefkasten und eine Klingel. Als er darauf zu ging achtete er darauf, so wenig wie möglich über den Kiesweg zu gehen falls gerade Nachbarn oder andere Fußgänger zufällig herüberschauen würden, sähe es doch ziemlich komisch aus, wenn knirschend Fußspuren aus dem nichts erschienen. An der Klingel stand „Dr.dent. Dr.med. Granger Zahnärzte.". Harry überlegte ob er klingeln sollte. Schließlich war es schon sehr spät. So flog er – noch immer unter dem Tarnumhang – hoch zu einem Fenster hinter dem er Hermine erkannte. Er klopfte, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Nach ein paar mal gab er es auf. Und flog wieder hinunter. Er entschied sich nun doch zu klingeln. Er klingelte und nach einer Minute standen Mr. und Mrs. Granger vor ihm in der Tür. Doch er hatte vergessen seinen Tarnumhang auszuziehen und, wenn er dies jetzt tun würde, würde er ihnen damit sicher einen großen Schrecken bereiten, wenn sie nicht sogar angst hätten. „Bloß ein dummer Jungen Streich.", hörte er Mrs. Granger sagen. „So spät noch?", fragte Mr. Granger. Doch als sie die Tür schließen wollten kam Hermine angelaufen und fragte „Wer war da?" „Niemand", antworteten ihre Eltern. Harry erkannte dass sie ihren Zauberstab griffbereit in ihrem Nachthemdsärmel versteckt hielt. Mr. Granger wollte die Tür gerade schließen, als er schon wieder klingelte. Jetzt fand Harry die Situation sogar ein wenig lustig, und ging einen Schritt näher auf die Türe zu. Doch als Mr. Granger die Tür wieder schließen wollte. Hielt Hermine sie offen und fragte laut in die Nacht hinein, „Harry bist du das?" Ihre Eltern schauten sie verständnislos an. Harry aber achtete nun nicht mehr auf Nachbarn oder die Grangers und lief direkt über den Kiesweg zur Tür. Wobei er natürlich bei jedem Schritt knirschende Fußabdrücke hinterließ, was die Grangers jedes Mal ängstlicher dreinschauen und einen Schritt zurückwichen ließ. Doch Hermine grinste immer glücklicher. Harry schob sich vorsichtig durch die Türe, so, dass Hermine ihn nicht bemerkte und immer noch durch die Tür schaute, wo jetzt wirklich niemand mehr war. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie ihr jemand ins Ohr flüsterte, „Ja, ich bin es." Hermine drehte sich strahlend um und schien eine imaginäre Person zu umarmen. Doch zur Verblüffung ihrer Eltern fiel sie nicht um, sondern bekam sofort Halt an einer unsichtbaren Gestalt, aus der zum Schrecken von Mr. und Mrs. Granger knallend ein Besen fiel. Um das ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, verschwand ihre Tochter plötzlich teilweise und ein Paar körperlose Arme erschienen und umschlangen sie. - Wenn plötzlich jemand aufgetaucht währe oder ihre Hermine verschwunden wäre... aber nur teilweise... - das konnten sie sich nun wirklich nicht erklären.  
Als die Hände den Rest ihrer Tochter wieder frei gaben und auch ihre Hände und ihr Kopf wieder zum Vorschein kamen, hörten Harry und Hermine wie Hermines Eltern hörbar ausatmeten. Beide grinsten, als Hermine Harry den Tarnumhang auszog und Harry zum Vorschein kam. Er guckte etwas verlegen zu den Grangers, doch Hermine machte fast Luftsprünge und erklärte ihren Eltern, „Mum, Dad. Das ist Harry Potter! Wir sind zusammen in Hogwarts.", fügte sie an als sie ihre Mutter sah, die noch immer einwenig erschrocken schien. Harry guckte nun noch verlegener und brachte nur ein leises, „Hallo" heraus. Mr. Granger hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und sagte, „Na, dann komm doch erst mal rein.", und zeigte auf das Wohnzimmer am Ende des Flures. Harry bückte sich um seinen Feuerblitz auf zu heben, Hermine nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn förmlich zu einem Sofa und setze sich neben ihn.

„So, du bist also Harry Potter.", stellte Mrs. Granger fest. „Warum hast du uns denn keine Eule geschickt, dass du kommst? Wo ist Hedwig eigentlich?", fragte Hermine schnell bevor Harry in Antwortschwierigkeiten geriet. „Hedwig ist unterwegs zum Ministerium". „Wieso dass den?", fragte Hermine weiter, doch Harry gab ihr keine Antwort. „Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, dass du gekommen bist?", fragte nun Mr. Granger, er schien sich inzwischen wieder von dem kleinen Schock erholt zu haben, doch Harry konnte noch immer nicht richtig sprechen. Er dachte an die Dursleys und daran, dass sie vermutlich schon tot waren. Hermine verstand sein schweigen, schließlich hatte sie es schon so oft miterlebt wie Harry auf diese besondere Weise geschwiegen hatte. So fragte sie ihre Eltern schnell, „ Harry kann doch die restlichen Ferien hier bleiben oder?" „Natürlich kann er das.", sagte Mrs. Granger, auch sie hatte sich wieder erholt, schließlich bekommt man selbst als Zauberer nicht alle Tage einen Tarnumhang zu Gesicht, „Aber sagt mal, habt ihr das vorher abgesprochen oder wie kommt es das Hermine so genau weiß was du willst?". Harry wollte gerade sagen, dass er bisher in jeden Sommerferien von den Dursleys hatte flüchten müssen, doch Hermine hatte ihn mit einem kurzen strengen Blick bedacht und antwortete nun etwas entrüstet ihrer Mutter, „Nein, aber wenn man vier Jahre lang den ganzen Tag zusammen ist, kennt man sich ganz gut und kann viele Dinge _auch ohne Professor Trewlaney_ vorher sagen.", (Professor Trewlaney betonte sie so stark, dass selbst Harry sie anguckte) dann grinste sie wieder. „Nun ja,", sagte Mr. Granger und guckte ein wenig demonstrativ auf die immer noch in einander verschlossenen Hände von Harry und Hermine, „dein Bett ist groß genug für euch zwei und ihr seid alt genug um zu wissen was ihr tut. Das wird fürs erste reichen!", sagte er ein wenig abwesend. Harry sah ihn fassungslos und erstaunt an, doch Hermine hatte nur Augen für Harry. Dann gingen sie hoch in Hermines Schlafzimmer. Es war riesig und ein riesiges Bett stand darin, dagegen sahen die Hogwarts-Betten winzig. Hermine zeigte auf eine Türe an der linken Seite des Zimmers und sagte, da kannst du dich waschen. Aber was gebe ich dir zum...", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, griff in die Tasche seines Zauberumhangs und zog seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig raus. Er stellte beides vor sich, sein Zauberstab flog ihm wie von selbst in die Hand und Harry vergrößerte beides wieder auf Normalgröße. Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an, sagte aber nichts, denn sie wusste Harry würde im Moment eh keine ordentliche Antwort geben, wenn er überhaupt eine geben würde, doch sie wusste auch, das Harry nicht ohne Grund in den Ferien gezaubert hatte. Harry löste ihren rechten Arm von seiner Hüfte und ihren Linken von seinem Arm, öffnete seinen Koffer, nahm einen Schlafanzug und ging ins Bad. Als Harry das Bad wieder verließ, saß Hermine in der Mitte am Kopfende ihres Bettes und starrte ins Leere, so wie Harry es immer wieder für wenige Augenblicke getan hatte, als sie vorhin im Wohnzimmer saßen. Harry setzte sich ihr gegen über und sah sie an. Als sie nicht reagierte sagte er leise, „Hermine", und sie zuckte etwas zusammen. Dann grinste sie und sah auf die Bettdecke. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich es war als ich unter dem Umhang war?", fragte Harry. „Du hast nicht aufgepasst und der Umhang ist ein wenig aufgegangen, so, dass man hin und wieder, für einen kurzen Moment etwas sehen konnte. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass meine Eltern was gesehen haben.", antwortete Hermine, sah ihn noch mal kurz an und warf ihm ein Kissen ans Fußende. Er nahm es und legte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen unter die Bettdecke, die fast das ganze Bett überdeckte.  
Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder musste er an die Dursleys und an Credic denken und daran, dass er nun im selben Bett mit dem Mädchen lag, dass er liebte, doch er durfte es das nicht tun, was wäre wenn er die Freundschaft mir Ron oder schlimmer noch: mit Hermine dadurch gefährden würde? ‚Oder wenn Ron... das war zu deutlich, dass Ron und Hermine... und das nicht nur nach dem alten Spruch, „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.". Aber andererseits, hat Hermine eben immer wieder meine Hand genommen, und vorhin hat sie mich in den Arm genommen.' Dachte er, als er plötzlich ein leisen schluchzen von der anderen Seite des Bettes hörte. Harry versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch er nahm alles nur sehr verschwommen war. Aber Harry dachte sich seinen Teil und suchte mit seinen Füßen nach denen Hermines. Er spürte ihre Wärme, obwohl ihre Füße eiskalt waren. Er kitzelte sie mit seinen Zehen, doch Hermine drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite. Als sie nicht aufhörte zu schluchzen, tauchte Harry unter der Decke durch zu ihrem Bettende und kam hinter ihr raus. Er blieb noch eine kurze Zeit hinter liegen und sah sie an. Dann nahm er sie vorsichtig in den Arm, sie drehte sich langsam um und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberarm und fing jetzt erst richtig an zu weinen. Harry versuchte sie zu trösten, streichelte ihren Rücken und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren. Doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Hermine ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Als sie sich ausgeheult hatte, sah sie Harry an und Harry sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Dann kamen sie sich wie auf einen Befehl hin immer näher und gaben sich einen sehr flüchtigen Kuss. Sobald sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, drehte Harry sich um und ihm flossen Tränen aus den Augen. Hermine fragte ihn vorsichtig, was los sei, doch er antwortete nur schluchzend „N..Ni..Niiiichtsss!", Dann nahm Hermine ihn in den Arm. So hatte ihn noch niemand in den Arm genommen, er hatte nie jemanden gehabt der ihn liebte, er konnte es besten Falls damit vergleichen wenn Molly Weasley ihn in den Arm nahm. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberkörper und sie tröstete ihn. Hermine hatte Harry noch nie weinen sehen und Ron sagte, dass er ihn auch noch nie hatte weinen sehen oder hören. Sie schob sich ein wenig von ihm weg und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben, als er sie weg schob und sagte, „Wir dürfen das nicht tun!". Hermine sah ihn an und sagte, „Du denkst an Ron?". Harry nickte und Hermine meinte, „Du denkst _immer_ nur an andere Menschen. Ich find das toll, dass du so oft an Andere denkst, aber bitte denk jetzt auch mal an dich und an mich.". Harry sah sie etwas verständnislos an und wollte gerade zu einem „Aber" ansetzen als Hermine ihm einen auf den Mund setzte und frech grinste. Sie legte sich auf ihn bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Hermine wischte ihm die restlichen Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihrem.

- Zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts – 

„Albus, was soll ich nur machen? Harry ist weg und seine einzigen verwanten liegen praktisch tot in St. Mungos! Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter." „Aber Cornelius nun beruhigen sie sich!" „Beruhigen! Wie können sie eigentlich so ruhig bleiben? Wissen sie vielleicht wo Harry Potter sich aufhält?" „Nun ich kann es nicht mit 100%iger Sicherheit sagen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es weiß." „Gut! ich will es gar nicht wissen. Je weniger davon wissen desto besser. So, ich gebe ihnen dann die Unterlagen, die ich seit 3 Stunden versuche an Harry zu schicken. Gute Nacht Professor Dumbledore!"

*********************************************************************************

Hi Leutz

Ich freue mich dass ich zumindest 3 Rückmeldungen bekommen habe Herzlichen Dank an Miss Shirley-Blythe, Virgin Tiger und BlackSilverMoon

Ich hoffe dass alle die das Lesen einen Kommentar hinterlassen!!!

Beppo Gunnar  
Bonn

*********************************************************************************


	3. Der nöchste Morgen

_Kapitel 3: **Der nächste Morgen**_

Was Harry und Hermine in dieser Nacht noch so alles gemacht hatten, wussten sie am Nächsten Morgen nicht mehr so genau, doch fiel es ihnen im Laufe des Morgens Stückchenweise wieder ein. Der wichtigste Hinweis war, dass sie nackt nebeneinander lagen als sie aufwachten.  
Harry wachte als erster auf und sah Hermine in seinen Armen liegen, zuerst fragte er sich wo er war und wieso, sie in seinen Armen lag. ‚Sie ist so süß, wenn sie schläft' dachte er. Dann drückte er sie etwas fester an sich und machte die Augen wieder zu. Er wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.  
Etwas später wachte auch Hermine auf und sah Harry an. Sie freute sich als sie bemerkte, dass sie immer noch in seinen Armen lag. Plötzlich sah sie zwei grüne Augen, die sie lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen hatte. Als Hermine unter der Dusche stand und Harry sich anzog, fielen ihnen ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse der vergangenen Nacht langsam wieder ein und Hermine fragte sich, was wohl ihre Eltern, besonders ihr Vater, der ja soviel vertrauen in sie beide gehabt hatte. Warum hatte sie nur keinen Verhütungszauber benutzt, Harry bestimmt auch nicht... hoffentlich hatte das nur keine Nachwirkungen. Harry konnte nicht mehr anders ging an die Badezimmertüre, öffnete sie vorsichtig und fragte laut, „Hermine", sagte er etwas verlegen, „Du hast doch nicht zufällig... letzte Nacht..." „Nein Harry, hab ich nicht. Du wahrscheinlich auch nicht, oder?" „Nee!" „Na ja, wird schon gut gegangen sein. Wir sollten uns nachher mal schlau machen.".

Noch bevor Hermine und Harry aufgewacht waren, machte es leise „Plop", und in der Küche, wo Mr. und Mrs. Granger Frühstück machen wollten, erschien ein großer, alter Mann mit einem weißen Bart, der fast bis zum Boden reichte. „Wer sind Sie denn?", fragten Mr. und Mrs. Granger wie aus einem Mund, „Doch nicht etwa dieser Lord Voldedingsda?". „Nein bei Merlins Bart! Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. – Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Voldemort könnte hier nicht so einfach rein apparieren. Ich habe einige Zauberbanne auf dieses Haus gelegt damit hier nicht jeder so einfach reinkommt." Mr. und Mrs. Granger fingen schon an über sich selbst zu lachen. Doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie, „So abwegig ist der Gedanke gar nicht, dass Voldemort hier auftauchen würde, schließlich ist Harry Potter bei ihnen und im Allgemeinen taucht Voldemort früher oder später dort auf wo Harry ist.". leicht verunsichert aber doch glücklich darüber den vielgepriesenen Schulleiter endlich selber kennen zulernen sagte Mr. Granger zu ihm, „Professor Dumbledore, setzen Sie sich doch. Wir wollten gerade Frühstück machen, möchten sie auch was?", „Nun wenn der Grund für meinen Besuch nicht so ernst währe, würde ich sicherlich nicht nein sagen!". „Was verschafft und denn die Ehre ihres Besuchs, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte nun Mrs. Granger. „Setzen Sie sich erst mal. Ich habe da eine Idee.", sagte Dumbledore, schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und es erschien ein Frühstück, das dem in Hogwarts in fast nichts nachstand. ‚Eine Idee?', dachten Mr. und Mrs. Granger, ‚Na ja, Hermine hat auch erzählt, das der Schulleiter ein wenig eigenartig ist.'. Dann setzte sich auch Dumbledore und begann zu essen. Dann erschien Hedwig mit dem Tagespropheten. Sie ließ ihn auf Hermines unbesetzten Platz fallen und flog in einen Baum vor dem Haus.  
Auf der Ersten Seite stand als Aufmacher 

**_Harry Potter spurlos verschwunden  
__Man vermutet, dass selbst das Ministerium seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht kennt, ihn aber nicht sucht!_**

Dumbledore überflog den Artikel und kommentierte ihn nur mit, „Ach Cornelius!". Mr. und Mrs. Granger lasen den Artikel in dem stand,

Es wurden wieder Todesser gesichtet.  
Harry Potters Onkel, Tante und sein Cousin (alle Muggel), bei denen er die Sommerferien verbrachte, wurden von Todessern angegriffen und liegen zur Zeit fast tot im ‚St. Mungos Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen'. Ihr Haus ist weitgehend unbeschadet, es wird vermutet, dass einige Gegenstände entwendet wurden.  
Von Harry Potter fehlt jedoch jede Spur, sowohl von ihm selber, als auch von seinen Zaubersachen. Es besteht allerdings Grund zur Hoffnung: Harry hat dem Ministerium mitgeteilt, dass er flieht! Und Cornelius Fudge scheint auch eher weniger besorgt betont aber ständig „Auch ich weiß nicht wo sich Harry Potter im Moment aufhält".

Die Grangers starrten Dumbledore an, der immer noch genüsslich an einem Brötchen kaute. „Ist das der Harry Potter, der gestern hier angekommen ist?", fragte Mr. Granger, „und wieso scheint sich jeder Sorgen um ihn zu machen? Und überhaupt!". Dumbledore fragte ob Hermine denn nie etwas aus Hogwarts erzählt hätte, doch Mrs. Granger antwortete lachend, „Hermine hat so viel erzählt, das kann man gar nicht alles behalten.". Und so erzählte Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte, vom Dunklen Lord, vom Tode Harrys Eltern von dem Bluff mit dem Geheimniswahrer und der anschließenden Verwechslung, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Lord Voldemort wieder auferstand, Geschehnisse in denen Hermine unglücklich verstrickt war spielte er natürlich etwas herunter. Die Grangers begleiteten seine Erzählungen mit vielen Fragen, aha's, oh's und Erstaunen über die Drei. „Und was ist nun der Grund ihres Besuchs und woher wissen sie, das er hier ist? Hermine hat zwar oft gesagt, dass sie ein großartiger Mann sind und das man ihnen praktisch nichts verheimlichen kann, aber er ist doch erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen und...", Dumbledore schaute Mrs. Granger ein wenig belustigt an und sagte nur, „So, hat sie das? Ich habe da meine Quellen.", und lächelte. „Ich wollte sie eigentlich nur fragen, ob Harry die restlichen Ferien bei ihnen bleiben kann?", „Aber natürlich kann er bleiben!", rief Mrs. Granger, „soll ich die Zwei holen?". Mr. Granger lächelte, „Nein Liebling lass sie noch. Oder wollen sie mit ihnen sprechen Mr. Dumbledore?". Dumbledore schien leicht verlegen. Er hätte tatsächlich gerne ein paar Worte mit Harry gewechselt, aber im Zweifel wollte er ihn gerade nach dieser Nacht lieber schlafen lassen. Doch in genau diesem Moment kamen Harry und Hermine händchenhaltend und bestens gelaunt die Treppe herunter, in die Küche und erschraken als sie ihren Schulleiter am Küchentisch sitzen sahen. „ Oh guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore.", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und lösten erschrocken ihre Hände, was aber niemand bemerkte. „Guten Morgen ihr Zwei. So, setzt euch erst mal. Harry erzähl mal was gestern Abend passiert ist.", und Harry erzählte in allen einzelheilen von seinem Traum und dem Anngriff und wie er unter dem Umhang zu den Grangers geflogen war. „Ja so in etwa hab ich mir das gedacht.", sagte Dumbledore, „du kannst die restlichen Ferien hier verbringen, Harry.", Hermine und Harry machten fast Luftsprünge, „Aber", sagte Dumbledore, „Man darf dich nicht sehen!", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich. Harry und Hermine schauten ihren Schulleiter an, „und soll ich jetzt die ganzen Ferien hier drin bleiben?", fragte Harry ein wenig unfreundlich. „Na ja, ich habe dir Vielsafttrank mitgebracht. Professor Snape hat ihn etwas Modifiziert so, dass er 4 Stunden lang anhält. – Ich habe ihm natürlich nicht gesagt für wen ich ihn brauche.", fügte Albus mir einem Lächeln an als er den Schrecken auf ihren Gesichtern sah. „Aha, und von wem ist da ein Haar drin?", fragte Harry. „Noch von niemandem, da wollte ich noch mit Hermine drüber sprechen. Hermine hasst du eine Idee?", wandte sich Dumbledore an Hermine. „Nee!", antwortete sie langsam, doch dann schien sie eine Idee zu haben und lächelte Dumbledore vielsagend an. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann stürmte Hermine die Treppen hoch und kam wenige Minuten später mit einer Handvoll braun-blonder Haare zurück. Harry hatte eine Ahnung von wem die Haare waren und saht Dumbledore an und wollte gerade fragen ob das nicht ein wenig auffällig währe, als dieser Hermine zustimmend zunickte. 

*********************************************************************************

Hi!

Da schon jetzt so viele sich gemeldet haben... *freu*

aber wenn jemand irgendeine Idee hat wessen Haare das sein könnten dann "BITTE MELDE DICH!!!!" Ich hatte mal eine id aber die war doof!  
Ich meine - es war lustig (es waren Hermines Haare) aber die Geschichte ging so doof weiter...

jetzt hoffe ich eine gute Idee zu geschickt zubekommen. Ich habe auch Zeit zum Schreiben aber 

BITTE

Beppo Gunnar  
Bonn

*********************************************************************************


End file.
